Welcome Back, Our Lost Small World
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Mereka tak menyadari kalau matahari sudah mengucapkan 'Sayonara siang dan selamat datang malam,' seakan berkata kepada mereka, 'Sayounara masa lalu dan selamat datang masa depan.'/Sequel of Small World no Kioku/Mind to RnR?


'_Pipipipipipipipipip_—'

Bunyi alarm mengusik ketenangan tidur Fushimi Saruhiko. Ia mengerang pelan, tangannya meraba-raba meraih PDA yang tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidur dan—_pip_. Mati. Ia menarik selimut dan kembali bergerumul di dalam hangatnya selimut—

'_Pipipipipipipipipip_—'

—atau tidak.

Alarmnya kembali berbunyi. Kembali mengusik tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dia bangun dan meraih kembali PDA. Sekedar mengecek apakah alarmnya itu sudah mati atau belum. Matanya yang masih setengah terbuka melihat ke arah layar PDA dan menekan tombol untuk mematikan alarm.

Fushimi masih tiduran di kasur, namun kedua matanya tetap terjaga. Tak berapa lama dia bangkit dan bersiap menuju tempat kerjanya di kantor Scepter 4. Fushimi berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah dapur.

Sekilas ia merasakan aroma sedap dari arah dapur.

"_Ohayou_, Saru."

Yata Misaki, berdiri di depan meja makan, tangannya sibuk menata sarapan untuk dua orang. Dia hanya memakai _tank top_ hitam yang dihiasi _apron_ merah dengan gambar wajah _monkey_.

Fushimi baru menyadari, semenjak kemarin dia sudah resmi pindah ke apartemen lama mereka. Keputusan mereka untuk kembali—

"_Ohayou_, Misaki." Fushimi tersenyum menatap pemuda _chestnut_ itu.

—merangkai dunia kecil yang sudah mereka lupakan.

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Welcome Back, Our Lost Small World by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Mereka tak menyadari kalau matahari sudah mengucapkan '**_**Sayonara**_** siang dan selamat datang malam,' seakan berkata kepada mereka, '**_**Sayounara**_** masa lalu dan selamat datang masa depan.'/Sequel of Small World no Kioku/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Yata Misaki tengah asyik dengan sabun, piring kotor dan air yang mengalir dari keran sementara Fushimi keluar dari arah kamar mandi. Sedikit terdengar gumaman Yata mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

Piring terakhir selesai diletakkan saat Fushimi mendekat dan memeluk pemuda _chestnut_ itu dari belakang. Terlihat Yata terkejut dengan teriakan yang menggema.

"HUWA!"

Fushimi mengeratkan pelukan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik leher Yata.

"Hoi, apa yang kaulakukan, Saru!?" teriak Yata. Rona merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Fushimi tetap tak bergeming, dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukan seolah tak ingin melepaskan Yata.

"Misaki~" menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Yata, Fushimi serasa kembali ke masa lalu.

"Sa-Saru." bisik Yata. Tak perlu dipungkiri, sebenarnya ia pun merasa nyaman bila di dekat Fushimi. Yata terdiam, ia ingin mengenang sebentar masa-masa bersama Fushimi dulu. Rasanya hangat di dalam pelukan Fushimi.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Namun tanpa diduga, Fushimi menyerang Yata dengan mencium dan menggigit belakang leher Yata. Yata terkejut dan segera memberontak dengan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Fushimi.

"Hoi, apa yang kaulakukan, _Bakasaru_!" teriak Yata. "Jangan tiba-tiba berbuat—"

'_Cup_!'

Belum sempat Yata selesai bicara, Fushimi mencuri ciuman dari Yata. tak lama, hanya ciuman ringan saja, namun cukup untuk membuat Yata—

"HUWAA!"

—berteriak kencang.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi duduk di lantai depan layar televisi. Jempol tangan kanannya sibuk memencet tombol _remote_, untuk beberapa waktu ini tayangan televisi tak terlalu bagus. Berita, masak, gosip, drama percintaan. Tak ada yang bisa mengusir kebosanan Fushimi, padahal hari ini dia sudah minta ijin dari atasannya untuk cuti sebentar.

Fushimi menoleh ke arah sofa tepat di belakangnya—tempatnya menyenderkan bahu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan wajahmu seperti itu, Misaki?"

Yata tiduran telungkup sambil memegangi bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit, Misa—_BUAGH_!" sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Fushimi, untung tak sampai membuat kacamatanya rusak. Fushimi menoleh ke arah pelaku, dia masih bersembunyi di balik bantal itu. Fushimi bisa melihat wajah Yata di sela bantal itu, terlihat warna merah, mengalahkan warna rambutnya.

Untuk sesaat Fushimi tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai.

"I-itu sa-salahmu, _ba-baka_ Saru!" ujar Yata tanpa melepaskan wajahnya dari si bantal, membuat suaranya tak sampai ke telinga Fushimi.

"Kau bicara apa, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi, merebut bantal itu dari tangan Yata. sontak Yata mengganti bantal itu dengan tangan, tapi tetap saja wajah merah Yata tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Jangan dekat—"

"—Misaki," panggil Fushimi.

Yata menoleh karena panggilan kali ini tak terdengar seperti menggoda atau mengejek.

"Mau main _game_?" Fushimi menawarkan _joystick_ pada Yata. Yata memandang sebentar benda itu, bergantian dengan _joystick_ lain yang dipegang Fushimi. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tak bermain _game_ bersama.

Yata tersenyum kemudian meraih _joystick_ tersebut.

.

.

"AH! _Kuso_!" teriak Yata hampir membanting _joystick_ yang sedang dipegang. Sudah yang ke—entah berapa kalinya mereka bermain, selalu saja Yata yang menjadi sasaran kalah. Padahal dia jagoan _game_, mana mungkin dikalahkan oleh Fushimi yang jelas tak tertarik dengan _game_.

—Bukan masalah itu, Yata. Fushimi itu cerdik nan licik, jadi Fushimi selalu punya celah untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

"Kalah seperti biasa, eh?" ejek Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

"_Kuso_! Aku tak akan kalah darimu!"

"Benarkah, Misaki~" kali ini Fushimi menggoda.

"_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso_!" teriak Yata gemas, "Ayo main lagi, _kusosaru_!" teriak Yata me-_replay_ permainan mereka.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan ka—_KRUYUK_~"

Fushimi memandang Yata yang tiba-tiba terpaku.

"—lah."

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah dan menghela napas. "Sepertinya kita akhiri saja permainan ini, Misaki." kata Fushimi dengan nada bosan.

"Apa kata—" Yata protes, sepertinya masih tak menerima kekalahannya.

"—lagipula sepertinya sudah sore." ujar Fushimi sambil memandang ke arah jendela kaca yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Yata menoleh. Benar! Langit sudah nampak kemerahan. Sudah berapa lamakah mereka asyik bermain _game_ hingga lupa waktu?

"Aa—sepertinya kita terlalu asyik bermain." ujar Yata setelah menyadari. Ia bangkit dan menuju dapur untuk memeriksa apakah ada makanan atau tidak.

"GAME!" teriak Yata dari arah dapur, terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Fushimi yang sedang membereskan peralatan _game_.

"Ada apa, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi.

"Kita kehabisan bahan makanan!" teriaknya sambil terengah-engah, seolah kalimatnya itu terdengar seperti, "kita kehabisan bahan pernapasan."

Fushimi mengernyitkan dahi, "Ha?" kemudian berkata, "Beli saja, Misaki. Reaksimu seperti ibu rumah tangga yang belum dikasih gaji sama suami saja." gumam Fushimi kembali membereskan barang yang tersisa.

Yata melongo dengan perkataan Fushimi. "Ha? Ibu rumah tangga? Suami?" gumamannya terdengar sampa telinga Fushimi yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan sedikit seringaian.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Misaki~?" goda Fushimi sambil memegang dagu Yata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata. Seketika itu juga wajah Yata memerah.

Hampir saja kejadian tadi terulang kemba—

'Cup.'

—li.

Bukan! Itu bukan ciuman bibir, hanya ciuman pipi.

Tapi, tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan rona merah di wajah Yata.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, _baka_!" teriak Yata sambil mendorong Fushimi menjauh. Yata terlihat menundukkan wajah, namun semburat merah masih tersisa di pipinya. Ekspresinya nampak tak terlalu bahagia.

Fushimi menghela napas, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Ayo! Kita cari makan." ujarnya. Yata kemudian memakai baju putih yang selalu ia pakai dan menyusul Fushimi setelah mengunci pintu.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi dan Yata keluar dari _konbini_ dengan membawa dua kantong kresek putih. Fushimi membawa _onigiri_ dan beberapa _snack_, sementara Yata membawa minuman teh botol.

"Misaki, kita pulang lewat jalan ini saja." ujar Fushimi menunjuk jalan di sebelah kanan mereka, padahal Yata sudah berjalan menuju jalan yang berlawanan.

"Hah?" Yata menautkan kedua alis, "bukankah itu malah makin jauh, Saru?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." ujar Fushimi, "aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," kata Fushimi dengan suara rendah.

"Kau bicara apa, Saru?" tanya Yata saat lewat di depan pemuda berkacamata itu, suara Fushimi terdengar ke telinga Yata.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Sore itu, langit nampak sudah merah. Matahari sudah hampir mengucapkan '_Sayonara_ siang, besok kita ketemu lagi,' di ufuk Barat. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian di rerumputan pinggir sungai. Beberapa ada sekelompok anak SMP atau SMA sedang beres-beres setelah latihan _baseball_.

Jalan yang sedang mereka lalui adalah jalan di mana mereka pulang semasa SMA dulu. Kadang mereka duduk di tepi sungai sambil makan _snack_ yang mereka beli atau sekadar melihat matahari terbenam. Salah satu kenangan mereka.

Fushimi mengajak Yata duduk di rerumputan miring yang menghubungkan ke sungai—yang sering di _anime-anime_ itu lho—dan melihat matahari terbenam. Sekilas mereka mengamati gerombolan anak sekolahan itu naik ke atas melalui tangga.

Himuka Gakuen.

Seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan, adalah sekolah yang pernah mereka tempati. Yata sampai tak berkedip melihat mereka terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan di barisan terakhir Yata melihat seseorang memapah temannya yang terlihat pincang, sepertinya ia sempat mendapat luka di kaki saat latihan.

Yata tersenyum saat melihat mereka sampai di atas. Mengingatkannya pada masa sekolah. Dulu Yata juga pernah digendong pulang oleh Fushimi karena kakinya cedera saat latihan sepak bola.

...

"_Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau tadi kau tak segera menghindar lukamu pasti akan semakin parah!"_

"_Urusai, yo." Yata cemberut memperhatikan Fushimi yang tengah menggendongnya di punggung. Terlihat samar, perban putih di kaki kirinya. "kalau aku tak melakukan itu, maka kita akan kalah."_

"_Bukan masalah menang atau kalah, bodoh!" gumam Fushimi._

"_Tehehe, tapi aku senang karena Saru sudah mengkhawatirkanku." ujar Yata sambil menggenggam seragam Fushimi._

"_Tsk, aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu, akan kerepotan kalau orang lain yang mengurusi berandal sepertimu." ujar Fushimi dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, jadi dia sebenarnya seorang tsundere juga._

"_Apa kau bilang?" teriak Yata sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke punggung Fushimi._

"_Tsk! Hoi, berhenti atau kau akan jatuh!" teriak Fushimi sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya._

"_Kau menyebalkan." gumam Yata sambil cemberut._

_Terdengar pelan tawa Fushimi._

...

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Fushimi membuyarkan khayalan Yata.

"Eh? Ah—" Yata malah gagap. "Aku hanya ingat waktu kau menggendongku saat cedera."

Fushimi menyerngit, "Lalu?"

"Lalu—lalu aku ingat betapa menyebalkannya dirimu." ujar Yata menatap wajah Fushimi.

Fushimi tersenyum pelan, "Yeah, dan kau itu selain _virgin_ juga ringan seperti kertas." ejek Fushimi.

"APA?!"

"Nih!"

"Hah?"

"Kau lapar, 'kan?" Fushimi menyodorkan sebungkus _onigiri_. Untuk beberapa saat amarah Yata berhenti. Fushimi cerdik sekali bisa membuat amarah Yata segera mereda. Mungkinkah dia monyet penjinak gagak liar?

"Ah, oh, _arigatou_." Yata mengambil dan membuka bungkusan itu pelan-pelan. Entah mengapa ia senang saat membuka bungkusan _onigiri_.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka makan sambil diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu kau terlihat marah sekali. Bahkan kakak kelas yang menabrakku saat latihan kau labrak sampai tak berani masuk klub." ujar Yata setelah sebungkus _onigiri_ habis dilahap. Sepertinya ia memang kelaparan.

"Aku hanya tak suka dia." gumam Fushimi yang kemudian meminum teh botolnya.

"Tapi ... waktu itu kau terlihat keren sekali, Saruhiko." ujar Yata seraya memandang Fushimi. Fushimi yang hendak minum, akhirnya malah menjatuhkan botol tersebut dan mencium Yata di bibir.

Ini ciuman ketiga mereka hari ini, namun kali pertamanya, Yata merasakan kelembutan Fushimi saat bibir pemuda berkacamata itu menyentuh bibirnya. Bahkan Yata pelan-pelan membalas ciuman Fushimi dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Fushimi.

Cukup lama sampai pasokan oksigen mulai menipis di atara mereka. Fushimi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Segaris saliva terlihat menghubungkan di antara mereka. Wajah Fushimi terlihat memerah, begitupula dengan Yata.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling memandang.

"Saru..." panggil Yata. Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata yang memalingkan wajah. Menunggu pemuda pendek itu berucap,

"...kau rakus sekali menciumku tig kali hari ini."

'_GUBRAK_!'

Fushimi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, bahkan di hidungnya keluar cairan merah berwarna darah. Entah dia _nosebleed_ mendengar kalimat Yata atau wajah Yata saat mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang sangat _moe-moe-kyun_.

"Saru, kau bak-baik saja?" tanya Yata polos.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." ujar Fushimi sambil menyumpal hidungnya dengan _tissue_ dan kembali duduk.

"Misaki..." panggil Fushimi setelah selesai membersihkan darah di hidungnya, sebersit pikiran nakal melintas di otaknya. "Kau ingin berapa kali aku menciummu setiap hari?" tanya Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

"HAAAH?!" teriak Yata lebay. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yata dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus.

Fushimi tersenyum, "_Yappari_, _ore no Misaki wa itsumo kawaii yo_." gumam Fushimi.

"A-aku ini laki-laki, ja-jadi jangan panggil aku _kawaii_." ujar Yata sambil memalingkan wajah, namun Fushimi cepat-cepat meraih dagu Yata untuk menghadapkannya ke wajah Fushimi. _Onix_ bertatapan dengan _hazel_.

"Tapi Misaki-ku selalu dan tetap _kawaii_." ujar Fushimi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata. ciuman itu kembali terulang. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari kalau matahari sudah mengucapkan '_Sayonara_ siang dan selamat datang malam,' seakan berkata kepada mereka, '_Sayounara_ masa lalu dan selamat datang masa depan.'

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

**Saya lagi gemes! Gemes sama GoRa yang udah bikin OTP kesayangan saya jadi angst!**

**Saya gemes! Gemes sama dua spoiler K-Lost Small World di tumblr!**

**Saya gemes! Gemes nungguin tanggal 1 April 2014!**

**Abaikan curhatan saya yang absurd dan salah tempat ini. Intinya saya pengen bikin sekuel Small World no Kioku dengan tebaran fluff, tapi saya malah gak yakin sama fluff-nya /nyelem**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
